Wreck-It, Rhonda 2
by U-Madder
Summary: Rhonda's life is going great; she's livin' the good life in Fix-It Felicia Jr, and most importantly, she's got a best friend, who just so happens to be the President of his game. However, the fun soon ends when something happens to Vancent which just might change everyone's lives forever.
1. The Good Life And The Race

**Summary: Rhonda's life is going great; she's livin' the good life in Fix-It Felicia Jr, and most importantly, she's got a best friend, who just so happens to be the President of his game. However, the fun soon ends when something happens to Vancent which just might change everyone's lives forever.  
**

**A/N: Whoot! Sequel! I loved this idea SO much that I'm writing a sequel! Yay! I've got nothing much to say except enjoy this awesome sequel!**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda 2**

**Chapter One  
**

**The Good Life And The Race**

"Ah..." Rhonda begun, "Now where to start this one off? The usual, I guess; well, I'm Wreck-It Rhonda, I'm seven feet tall, I'm...well, I'm not sure how much I weigh. Alright! Change of subject! Ever since I finished my game jumping adventure, well, things have been going great! I'm actually enjoying myself with my job, now! Not to mention life after gaming hours. Felicia, who's now one of my best buddies, is always there to fix something whenever I wreck it. Calhoun, who still freaks me out, is now constantly on protection mode for his wife, meaning that he come's with whenever we have a game hopping adventure. And most importantly, there's President FartFeathers himself. Alright, alright; Vancent. Now, there's a kid with a fun spirit to him. Not to mention that he's probably my best friend. OK, he _is_ my best friend. After gaming hours, I act like his body guard around Sugar Rush, (even though those children of the candy corn redeemed themselves, I still don't like them after what they did to Vancent) and I'm sure Vancent appreciates that. I'm just...just so grateful with my life, that I don't even know what do say anymore..."

"Yep! That's right!" Vancent exclaimed, jumping onto Rhonda's shoulder, "I wouldn't know, but all that stuff is kinda true! We always game hop to different places after gaming hours! It's so awesome, since I hardly ever went outside my game when I was a glitch! Well, I didn't at all."

Rhonda turned her head and smiled at Vancent, "Well, you could all just say our lives have gotten...well, sweeter."

Vancent chuckled, "Weird pun on my game, Rhonda. But, Stinkbrain's right! Our lives have gotten sweeter, and we're sure grateful for it. Wait. Just forgot..." He sat down and thought for a moment, "Oh geez! I'm late for the Roster Race! Everyone's probably wondering where I am!" And with that, he ran away from Rhonda.

Rhonda shook her head and giggled, "And there he goes. Well, I better go after him, shouldn't I?" She asked, before running after her best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the racetrack, Felicia, Calhoun, the inhabitants of Sugar Rush and the racers waited in anticipation for Vancent to make his daily speech before the Random Roster Race. The race wasn't allowed to start until Vancent finished his speech, but he wasn't even there to start it off!

"Where's Vancent and Rhonda?" Felicia asked her husband while they stood inside the small box of where Vancent made his speech.

"Probably kitten whispering." Calhoun retorted, crossing his arms.

The racers waited for Vancent to arrive at the race, "Can't we just start now?" Candlehead asked impatiently. He was never good at waiting; he just wanted to get on with things.

"Cool your candle, Candlehead!" Toffyta retorted, "We have to wait for Vancent; it's not fair to start when the President isn't even here yet."

"Yeah," Rancesca spoke up, "Let's wait."

"What, for your boyfriend?" Minton sniggered, Snowdon and Adbeezlon laughing behind him.

Rancesca blushed a little bit, before shaking her head, her little coif blowing in the wind, "No, no, no!" OK, so maybe she did like Vancent, but she wasn't say that she loved him or something ridiculous as that.

Suddenly, Sour Belle's voice came over the intercom, "Citizen's...of Sugar Rush...all hail...Prince Vancent..." She moved out of the way so Vancent could begin his speech.

Vancent walked out from behind the curtain, his arms crossed, "Belle, it's President; not Prince. President. P-R-E-Z-I-D-E-N-T." Even though his spelling was a little off, Sour Belle got the message. She nodded her head before hopping off of the platform, "Right guys! Er...sorry I'm a little late. Me and Rhonda were discussing about some important matter. Anyway, that doesn't matter now!"

Whilst Vancent was making his speech, Rhonda walked into the tiny box and sat down next to Calhoun and Felicia, "Sorry I'm late." Rhonda apologized, smiling sheepishly, "Me and Vancent-"

"Were throwing insults at each other. We know, Rhonda, we know," Felicia giggled a little, "Ah, be! I just love the Roster Race! Seeing all those adorable little children race to win it! Don't you just love the daily Random Roster Race, my dynamite guy?" She turned to Calhoun.

Calhoun chuckled, pushing Felicia's blue baseball cap down slightly, "Yeah...well, I still don't like those kids. I dunno...maybe it's because Vancent didn't execute them in the end. Y'know, my little handygirl, this place did get interesting when Vancent told them that they would die. I would've cut their heads off an' all..."

Felicia shook her head, "Oh, Tommy. When will you ever learn, huh?"

"So," Vancent spoke up again, "Without further ado, let that Random Roster Race commence!" He laughed with delight, pulling down a lever which pushed out a large carpet-like slide that finished right at the tip of Vancent's kart. He slid down the carpet, and when he arrived into his kart, the race begun.

"Good luck, kid!" Rhonda shouted; Vancent laughed back, putting on his red racing goggles.

Vancent shot off like a rocket. Rhonda and Felicia watched in anticipation as Vancent and the other racers started the race. Calhoun, however, was thinking about executing those children.

Meanwhile, Vancent, and the other racers, had arrived at the first course, Gumball Canyon. Vancent quickly dodged all the incoming obstacles, Toffyta at all ends, trying to overtake him.

Candlehead and Rancesca were fighting for third place, one overtaking the other constantly. Finally, Rancesca had got in front of Candlehead, and was now, beginning to cut up Toffyta. One of the gumballs, however, hit Rancesca clean off her kart in the process, giving Candlehead third place.

Vancent, as much as he wanted too, didn't look back. He didn't want too. Toffyta would distract him too much. He continued to dodge the gumballs and finally, got a speed boost as he ran over the arrow that would do just that. Toffyta was still fighting for dominance; he wouldn't give up no matter the sanction, and Vancent knew that.

Suddenly, Vancent saw Swizzalinda and Gleyda in his mirror. They were about to zoom past him when Snowdon accidentally bashed them with his kart, "Sorry, girls!" He shouted. Vancent ignored them; he was too focused on racing to even notice anyone around him anymore.

Minton and Crumbledon fought for dominance behind Gleyda, one passing by the other, much like Candlehead and Rancesca had did before. Suddenly, Juboldon zoomed past the both of them, and giggled a little at his two friends, who glanced at him angrily.

Meanwhile, Vancent drove into the next racetrack, Cakeway. He remembered the time where Toffyta, Rancesca and Candlehead were in front of him, and began to bully him. He shook it off, trying not to remember when Candlehead lit those cherry bombs.

However, he was too enticed in his thoughts to not notice that Toffyta had smugly passed by him before Rancesca, who had unusually caught up again from the accident she had recently had. Vancent was soon thrown out of his thoughts when Toffyta exclaimed, "Stay Sweet, Von Schweetz!" And with that, he drove away.

Vancent gritted his teeth, zooming up beside Rancesca; however, the blond girl drove in front of Vancent, blocking his way from driving past. Vancent then thought for a moment before quickly driving the other way around Rancesca, much like he had done once before when Crumbledon had attempted to block him in his first Random Roster Race.

He had soon arrived behind Toffyta, and prepared for the jump from Cakeway to Frosty Rally, the next racetrack. He decided it was best to cut Toffyta up there. Toffyta dissapeared, but only for a moment; Vancent knew that Toffyta was beginning to make the jump.

The small racer soon made the jump from one racetrack to the other; he quickly glanced at the red velvet cupcake frosting that Toffyta, Rancesca and Candlehead had fallen into when Vancent had glitched in front of them, startling them into missing their footing in the process. He was now in Frosty Rally, behind Toffyta; now this was war between them both.

He attempted to drive up to Toffyta, but with every attempt Vancent tried, Toffyta just seemed to keep speeding ahead of him. Vancent finally made his move when he drove into a sugar-cube floating in thin air, **"Sweet Seekers!" **The announcer exclaimed.

"Yes!" Vancent gave his signature smirk at Toffyta, who had nervously looked back at him, "Why don't you Stay Sweet, Toffyta?" He released a Sweet Seeker in front of him, which crashed into Toffyta's kart, sending him flying across the course.

"This isn't over, President Von Schweetz!" He shouted in slight anger, though with a playful touch to it.

Vancent shook his head and continued to drive through the course; all was going well until he arrived into that cavern. The beautiful, rainbow cavern. He had always had a fear of this part of the course, only because Turbette had attempted to murder him here. He even had this strange feeling that Turbette's ghost was haunting this part of the track.

He kept thinking about that time, and didn't realize that Rancesca had caught up to him in the race, "Bye, Vancent!" She giggled a little, flicking her coif in the wind. She drove outside of the cavern, giggling like the little girl she was.

"Oh no!" Vancent exclaimed, driving out of the cavern. He gritted his teeth; he wasn't going to allow a girl to beat him in a race.

He had finally arrived at the end of the Random Roster Race, Rancesca driving in front of him. He did the only thing he could, only because Rancesca was far in front of him, "Let's Glitch!" Vancent shouted his new signature catchphrase.

Blue pixles formed around Vancent and his kart, which then teleported him in front of Rancesca, leaving him first place. Rancesca frowned, crossing her arms as she came across the finish line, second place, "That's not fair!" She pouted.

Rhonda screamed like wild, "KID! YOU WON!" She shouted with glee; she couldn't believe Vancent had won, even though he had won many races before. She waved about her gigantic hands with glee whilst Felicia and Calhoun clapped.

"YEAH!" Vancent shouted, happily hopping out of his kart. Rhonda immediately ran over to Vancent and scooped him up in a giant hug, "You're the coolest sister ever, Rhonda..." He mumbled, slowly drifting off to sleep. Rhonda had figured that he had had a long, long day of racing, which is why he went to sleep as soon as he crawled into Rhonda's arms.

Rhonda cradled him slowly as the other racers sped across the finish line, "Well done kid...well done..." She mumbled, stroking Vancent's raven, candy-coated hair. She didn't know how her friend could sleep in the amount of noise that was blaring out at the finish line.

As Vancent began to suck his thumb, the racers names were called out in order of the place they came in, **"First place, Vancent Von Schweetz! Second place, Rancesca Fluggerbutter! Third place, Toffyta Muttonfudge! Fourth place, Candlehead! Fifth place, Adbeezlon Winterpop! Sixth place, Crumbledon Di Caramello! Seventh place, Gleyda Orangeboar! Eighth place, Minton Zaki! Ninth place, Nougestion Bramblestain!"**

Rhonda smiled as little Vancent snuggled into her chest, not caring about the world around him. Rhonda carried Vancent over to Felicia and Calhoun, "Looks like that little one wants to go beddy-byes any second now." Calhoun smiled, running his hands through Vancent's hair.

Felicia giggled a little, jumping up on to Rhonda's shoulder to look at the sleeping child, "Hm...let's get him to bed..." She smiled.

"Will do." Rhonda nodded her head and kissed Vancent's forehead, "Well done, Vancent..." She smiled, kissing Vancent's forehead once again, before walking off towards the castle; she really was living the good life, especially with her new friends. However, good things never, ever lasted; and even Rhonda knew that, too.

**A/N: Whoot! First chapter! I'm afraid I won't be able to update as often, only because I'm back at school again! :(. The fast updates before in the first story were only because I had two weeks off school. Well. Back to normal routine again. I'll try to update as soon as possible, though.**


	2. Confrontation

**Summary: Rhonda's life is going great; she's livin' the good life in Fix-It Felicia Jr, and most importantly, she's got a best friend, who just so happens to be the President of his game. However, the fun soon ends when something happens to Vancent which just might change everyone's lives forever.  
**

**A/N: Nothing much to say except enjoy this chapter! Also, I apologize for the late update; I didn't know what to write in this chapter, so I decided to focus on the Sugar Rush Racers on this one. And, I'm SO sorry for not updating in like...twenty years...**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda 2**

**Chapter Two**

**Confrontation**

Meanwhile, as Rhonda was putting Vancent into his marshmallow bed for a nap, Toffyta had gathered the racers for their weekly meeting. They were all still at the starting-line, sitting on the hoods of their karts. Toffyta shouted, pointing his lollipop into the sky, "Right, who wants to complain this week?"

"I do," Rancesca's hand shot up, "Don't you agree that Vancent's glitch is getting very annoying now. I mean-"

Candlehead, however, interrupted Rancesca by letting out a large gasp, "Shame on you, Ran! You didn't say President! And I thought you had a crush on him." The other racers, most notably Gleyda and Swizzalina, sniggered.

"Shut up!" Rancesca snapped, blushing wildly; Candlehead whimpered a little, "I'm just saying that don't you agree that it's...well, not fair. I mean, sure he's a good leader and all, but I think it's not fair on the rest of us."

"Maybe you're just jealous, Rancesca." Toffyta retorted, "I mean, none of us have complained about it. So why should you? OK, I'll admit that I was jealous at first, but over-time I realized that Vancent doesn't do it often; he only does it during Arcade Hours. He doesn't do it during the Random Roster Race, does he?"

"I guess...but still...maybe I should talk to Felicia and Calhoun about it..." Rancesca replied, "I mean, since Rhonda scares me and stuff-"

"Calhoun's got a gun!" Snowdon shouted randomly, receiving glares from the other racers, "I mean, Calhoun creeps me out cos' he carries a gun and stuff. You should be scared of him more. I mean, who would do that?"

"A guy with the most tragic back-story." Minton replied, though no-one heard him.

"Right..." Toffyta sighed, before shoving his lollipop inside his mouth once more, "Anyway, I dunno if you wanna do that or not; we're all totally cool with it, but believe me, jealousy won't get you anywhere. I've experienced." He took a nervous glance at Crumbledon, who squinted his eyes at him.

"Right. Kay, kay. I'll go and ask em'." Rancesca replied, before hopping off her kart and running away to find Felicia and Calhoun, who weren't too far away from her.

* * *

As Rancesca was trying to find Calhoun and Felicia, the dynamic duo were taking a stroll outside the palace, waiting for little Vancent to wake up. They knew his nap wouldn't last long; he was too hyperactive to take any proper sleep. In fact, the married couple remembered the time where Vancent woke up Sour Belle and his servants as he jumped around the palace, causing mischief as normal.

"I really think Rhonda and Vancent make a brilliant mother and son. Don't you agree, my dynamite guy?" Felicia asked her husband, gazing into his eyes.

Calhoun smiled back as he stared into his wife's deep blue eyes, "Yeah. I think the bond they have is so entertaining that it melt's my heart, which doesn't happen often, as you know," He smiled, kissing Felicia on the cheek, "And...the way they throw insults at each other is hilarious."

"Mmhm." Felicia replied, grabbing hold of Calhoun's armor coated hand.

Before the couple could finish their conversation, Rancesca had tapped Felicia on the shoudler. Felicia and Calhoun turned around, looking down, Um...Mrs Fix-It, Mr Calhoun...I wanted to ask you something. I-It's about Vancent..."

"Sure kiddo," Calhoun smiled, knealing down to more-or-less Rancesca's height, "What's this about Vancent?"

"Um...well, don't you think that Vancent uses his glitch a little too much. I-I mean, me and the others don't think that's very fair on us. So do you think it's fair on us?" She asked.

"Well, little Vancent does use it frequently, but that's usually in Arcade hours. He only does that to make the game popular," Felicia tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I think it's quite fair! After what he went through for the past fifteen years of his life, he deserves to at least win. Don't you agree?"

Rancesca sighed, "I guess...well, thanks for you answers." And with that, she walked away.

After Rancesca was out of the area, Calhoun shook his head, "I never did like that snooty, stuck-up, little vain girl. She never appealed to me. Don't know about you, Feliciy?" He turned to his wife, who shrugged.

"Yeah, well, she can't help it. Anyway, let's continue our walk!" She pulled her husband along the sugar-coated path.

Calhoun looked back; he was always self-conscious about things going on, and this seemed like a sign of jealousy to him. Of course, why would he say that? Maybe Rancesca was just interested but by going from the descriptions Vancent told him, Felicia and Rhonda about, she seemed jealous.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Vancent's bedroom inside the castle, Rhonda sat on a chair next to a sleeping Vancent's bed. She lightly stroked his hair, loving the adorable child that slept before her. It really was amazing to look at little Vancent sleeping into space.

Suddenly, Rhonda felt the figure underneath her hand wiggle a little, but ever so slightly. She knew that Vancent would be waking up soon. She smiled, knowing that Vancent would never have a nap for long. She just...well, knew him that well.

**A/N: Done! Man, I'm so, so sorry about not updating! But, I had quite a few requests to deal with first! And, be sure to check out my Wreck-It, Genderbent fanfic, which is a spinoff which has no particular plot whatsoever. Just a series of one-shots I think all of you will enjoy. So check that out too.**


	3. Something's Going On

**Summary: Rhonda's life is going great; she's livin' the good life in Fix-It Felicia Jr, and most importantly, she's got a best friend, who just so happens to be the President of his game. However, the fun soon ends when something happens to Vancent which just might change everyone's lives forever.  
**

**A/N: Oh geez...I'm SO sorry about this. It's just I've been having a lack of inspiration lately, and not to mention problems with my girlfriend. Yes. And before you say something, I'm a lesbian. Deal with it.**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda 2**

**Chapter Three**

**Something's Going On**

Rhonda proceeded to stroke Vancent's licorice black hair as the little boy continued to sleep soundly. The giant loved it whenever Vancent would fall asleep. The castle seemed...so quiet. Not to mention that the President looked adorable whilst sleeping. It was truly wonderful. And Rhonda would never-**  
**

Hang on. There was a little shake below Rhonda's hand. She peered at her hand, which stopped shaking. But only for a minute. Rhonda took her hand off Vancent's forehead, thinking the little boy was going to wake up. He didn't. Rhonda waited a little longer. No sign of movement apart from his quivering. Rhonda waited once more. Still, Vancent didn't seem to be waking up.

Rhonda was a little surprised; normally, Vancent would only be asleep for at least half-an-hour, but that obviously wasn't the case that time. However, all Rhonda could do was smile a little. Maybe Vancent wanted a rest this time. Rhonda would never know unless he woke up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rancesca had headed back to the starting line, seeming a little disappointed. Felicia and Calhoun hadn't given her a proper answer to her question. Of course they would be on Vancent's side. They loved him like parents would to a child.

"Hey, guys." Rancesca said, and with not much enthusiasm either.

"Sup?" Toffyta asked, the other racers waving at the blond, "Did you get your answer, or did they say the same stuff as us?"

"Well," Rancesca began, "Felicia said that because of all the...stuff that all of us put Vancent through for fifteen years, it should only be fair that he can win every race."

"That's no excuse," Toffyta mumbled, before he began to speak up as a couple of the racers faced him, hearing him suddenly go against his own opinion that he said previously, "I mean, Felicia and Calhoun love Vancent. Of course they'll defend him."

"Yeah, I guess..." Rancesca sighed, looking up to the other racers, "But, how would you feel if your crush suddenly glitched in front of you, as soon as you were about to win a -" Before Rancesca could continue her sentence, Minton began to snigger a little at the word '_crush_', "Shut up, Zaki!"

Minton stepped back a little, not that he was afraid of a girl or anything. Toffyta sighed, "Right. But, maybe I was kinda...wrong before. Maybe Vancent is a cheater."

Candlehead looked at him nervously, "Um...Toffyta...before you were kinda...not saying that Vancent was cheating, and now you're kinda sayin' he is..." He fumbled with his fingers nervously as Toffyta glanced at him, "S-S-Sorry!"

Toffyta calmed down after a minute, "Right...anyway, maybe he is kind of a cheater. I'm not sure...and Candlehead, I'm not sure why I just changed my opinion. It felt like...something changed in my code." He said a little darkly, and before you knew it, he was already driving away in his kart.

Candlehead gulped a little, "Did I make him say that?" He asked himself, and the other racers. It was clearly noticable that tears were brewing in his eyes.

"No," Juboldon sighed, hugging Candlehead comfortingly, "You didn't." He was always such a sweetheart.

Rancesca crossed her arms, glancing up at the other racers, "Maybe I'll leave too." And with that, she was driving away in her kart.

Crumbeldon, being one of the most intelligent and sensible racers, began to speak, "Um...I hate to interrupt, but did you notice a color change in both Rancesca and Toffyta's eyes when they just spoke."

"No," Gleyda shrugged her shoulders, "Don't think so. Maybe you need glasses." She remarked a little rudely.

Crumbeldon huffed, crossing his arms, but didn't reply. Adbeezlon, however, seemed to nod his head in agreement, "No, Gleyda. Crumbeldon's right; their eye-color did change a little. From blue to some sort of reddish color."

Some of the other racers nodded their heads as Gleyda shrugged her shoulders once more; something strange was going on indeed. One moment, Rancesca was drooling over Vancent, another moment, she hated him for his teleportation power. Toffyta, the same too. One minute, he was backing up Vancent, another minute, he was calling his own ruler a cheater. It just didn't make sense. Especially the changing eye-color part. Something strange was going on, and the racers needed to find out. Fast.

* * *

Back inside the castle, Vancent was still asleep. Rhonda thought something strange was going on. Vancent would never, ever sleep for this long. Suddenly, she saw a curt smirk playing upon the little boy's face, "Something tells me you're not really asleep." Rhonda giggled a little.

As soon as she finished her sentence, Vancent lazily opened one eye, "Aw..." He mumbled, "You got me. I was asleep, though." He opened both of his eyes and sat up on the bed.

"I know, I know. You were sound asleep, but you woke up, didn't you?" Rhonda smiled, picking up Vancent, "Now, let's get you out of your jammies and into your outfit, kay?" She kissed Vancent on the forehead gently, causing the little boy to blush.

"Aw, Rhonda! Stop it!" He squirmed a little in Rhonda's grip. Rhonda smiled and placed Vancent onto the floor of the bedroom, "Can we go? Now?"

"Sure, kiddo." Rhonda smiled once more; Vancent was never, ever good at being patient. Waiting for others, it was all too much for him. And Rhonda was totally aware of that, too.

Rhonda then proceeded to hold Vancent's hand. Vancent held her large hand back. Rhonda had to be careful. Her hands were a killing machine. She had to be careful not to squash Vancent's tiny little hand. Of course, that never stopped her from holding her friends hand.

"Let's get you changed." Rhonda looked down at the raven-haired little boy.

"Sure." Vancent smirked back at her. It seemed like the two were unaware of what was happening with Rancesca, Toffyta, and soon, the other Sugar Rush Racers. But, secrets were never kept inside the kingdom of Sugar Rush from the President. Rhonda and Vancent would find out soon enough.

**A/N: Again, I apologize for not updating in forever. So, what did we all think of this chapter? And NO. I'm not bringing Turbette back in case any of you were wondering. She got killed in the beam of Diet Cola Mountain in the previous story, remember?**


End file.
